Un regard pour Noël
by Cinnamyl
Summary: OS. Pour Noël, Elliot n'a qu'un seul souhait... Pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de Leo. ElliotxLeo


Bonjour, et Joyeux Noël!

Voici un petit OS, bien modeste cadeau de ma part aux éventuels lecteurs qui auront envie d'un peu de douceur.

Il s'agit d'un UA, en vérité, bien que cela ne soit pas flagrant. L'Abysse, les chains, Pandora... Tout cela n'existe pas ici. Elliot est bien vivant, et Oz a l'âge qu'il est censé avoir. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est juste pour vous offrir un peu de douceur, je voulais simplement un moment de chaleur Noël-esque. :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et de joyeuses fêtes!

* * *

**_Un regard pour Noël_**

On ne voyait de l'extérieur que les pièces dans lesquelles on avait pris la peine de faire chauffer un feu afin d'en réchauffer les occupants, sans pouvoir distinguer leurs silhouettes au travers des fenêtres gelées. Des cristaux de glace s'étaient formés sur le verre, scintillant avec audace de mille couleurs sous la caresse de la douce clarté lunaire. Les stalactites, fermement agrippés au rebord les surplombant, laissaient la faible lumière les traverser avec plus de modestie que leurs petits frères, préférant laisser un regard qui se promènerait par-là être plus volontiers attirés par l'épaisse couche de neige qui étincelait comme en un écho aux cristaux de gel.

Dans la claire pénombre, une corneille sautillait sans un bruit sur le manteau blanc, à la recherche de quelque nourriture. Elle s'arrêta un instant et se mit à contempler la chaude lueur qui se devinait au travers d'une fenêtre recouverte par le givre. Un battement d'ailes plus tard, elle s'était réfugié contre celle-ci et, comme si la simple lumière qui en émanait pouvait la protéger de l'agressive morsure du froid de l'hiver, elle se blottit contre le verre gelé et s'endormit dans les bras du silence que seule une nuit neigeuse peut offrir.

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, près d'une large cheminée au sein de laquelle crépitait un feu vivace, trônait un lourd fauteuil de velours rouge entouré d'immenses bibliothèques de chêne parfaitement alignées, innombrables. Sur leurs étagères reposaient une multitude de livres à la reliure parfaite, comme autant de jeunes enfants endormis dans les bras rassurants de leurs mères.

Assis sur le large tapis qui protégeait le sol des éventuelles éraflures des pieds du fauteuil ou de la table d'études placée un peu plus loin, bien calé entre de moelleux coussins, Leo était plongé dans un monde fait de papier et d'imagination. Sa tête reposait sur l'imposant accoudoir du fauteuil et ses cheveux, fraîchement coupés par Vincent Nightray lorsqu'il avait finalement cédé face aux arguments de son jeune maître trois jours plus tôt, s'éparpillaient en mèches sombres sur le velours. Derrière lui dépassaient les jambes d'Elliot, dont les yeux exploraient une nouvelle région inconnue en compagnie du Chevalier Saint.

Une pile d'ouvrages à leurs côtés témoignait du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble dans cette pièce depuis que les jours de grand froid s'étaient installés. Comme chaque année à la même période, leur activité préférée ne consistait qu'en un retranchement au fin fond de la bibliothèque des Nightray afin de pouvoir profiter de la simple présence de l'autre, leurs corps si près qu'ils pouvaient se toucher à tout moment, mais l'esprit à des années lumières de ce fauteuil qui les reliait physiquement.

Au-dessus d'eux, coincée entre deux interminables bibliothèques au centre des escaliers qui se rejoignaient afin d'offrir l'accès à un étage proposant toujours plus de mondes à découvrir, une haute horloge se présentait comme gardienne du temps et des escapades de ceux qui venaient profiter de cette pièce. Presque silencieusement, son pendule luisait d'un éclat doré lorsqu'il arrivait à un bout ou à un autre de son éternel balancement. Ses longues aiguilles noires parcouraient un peu plus le cadran à chaque nouvelle minute, envoyant un son sourd se heurter aux murs de la salle qui lui revenait en un faible écho. Les minutes ainsi égrenées par le mécanisme âgé rappelaient à l'inconscient des deux garçons qu'en dehors de leurs livres, un monde dans lequel le temps avait encore une emprise existait.

Une nouvelle avancée de la grande aiguille entraîna cette fois sa petite sœur, plus lente, et le son de la cloche frappée par le marteau résonna dans la bibliothèque, dérangeant à peine ses occupants. Elliot éloigna tout de même un peu l'ouvrage de son visage, les yeux légèrement rougis par la fatigue que lui assénaient ses longs voyages extraordinaires, et tourna la tête vers l'horloge. Son cadran lui apparut d'abord un peu flou, puis il se fit de plus en plus net à mesure qu'il se concentrait dessus, bien que les douze coups qui continuaient d'emplir la salle de lecture de leur retentissement ne laissaient pas place à l'erreur.

Le jeune Nightray soupira légèrement en plaçant le marque-page dans son livre avant de le refermer, puis de le poser sur sa poitrine. Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière sur l'accoudoir et se perdit un instant dans une étrange contemplation inversée du mur derrière lui, redessinant mentalement les nobles gravures dessinées dans le bois.

Un instant, il se demanda ce que ses deux frère adoptifs pouvaient bien faire de leur côté, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas venus les rejoindre ici. Puis il se dit que, sans doute possible, Gilbert et Vincent étaient, comme lui et son valet, dans leur propre monde à l'autre bout du manoir. Tous les trois avaient été laissés aux bons soins des domestiques, leurs parents partis pour un repas diplomatique l'avant-veille, et leurs frères et sœur dans la famille de leurs beaux-parents respectifs afin de conserver les meilleures relations possibles. Elliot était un peu inquiet au sujet de Vanessa qui, tombée enceinte six mois auparavant, avait dû se marier rapidement. Est-ce que le trajet s'était bien déroulé pour elle ? Il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas, se réprimanda-t-il rapidement. Et, au moins, lui et Leo pouvaient passer cette veille de Noël ensemble, ce qui était bien trop rare pour être négligé. D'ordinaire, il aurait dû dîner avec le reste de sa famille et n'aurait pu espérer rejoindre son impertinent serviteur que bien plus tard dans la nuit, à moins qu'il n'aurait dû attendre le petit matin.

Il releva la tête, le sang commençant à y monter un peu trop à son goût. Il la sentait lourde et un peu douloureuse. Son regard vint alors tout naturellement s'attarder sur les longues mèches de Leo qu'il risquait de tirer s'il bougeait ses jambes sans réfléchir. Il se redressa, les repliant dans le fauteuil avec prudence, et s'assit sur ses genoux pour pouvoir mieux se poser contre l'accoudoir, sa main droite soutenant sa tête tandis qu'il tentait de voir ce que son ami pouvait bien lire.

Ses doigts se mirent à jouer distraitement avec les soyeux filaments noirs qui reposaient toujours sur le velours. Il se regarda faire un moment, résistant à l'envie de plonger sa main dans la profonde chevelure sombre pour mieux en apprécier la chaleur afin de ne pas arracher le jeune valet à sa lecture. Il s'agissait là d'une précaution davantage destiné à lui éviter une démonstration du caractère parfois violent de Leo plutôt qu'à respecter celui sacré du plaisir de lire. C'était lui le maître après tout, même si son insolent serviteur n'hésitait pas à lui faire des remontrances ou à le frapper quand s'en présentait l'occasion.

Au souvenir de ces biens nombreux coups reçus sur le haut du crâne de la part du plus jeune, Elliot sentit une vilaine pointe de supériorité le piquer. Après tout, oui, il était le maître. S'il avait envie que Leo sorte de sa lecture, eh bien il n'avait qu'à l'en extraire lui-même. Avec un sourire malicieux, il fit glisser une mèche foncée entre ses doigts fins, qu'il enroula ensuite avec une douceur inattendue autour de l'un d'eux, fasciné par le contraste entre leur ténébreuse couleur et la clarté de sa peau.

« Leo… » appela-t-il du bout des lèvres, peu désireux de surprendre l'interpellé ou plus simplement de briser l'agréable calme de la pièce.

A sa grande surprise, le concerné ne fit même pas mine de s'énerver comme il s'y serait attendu. Non, il se contenta de poser le livre sur ses genoux et de tourner la tête vers son maître, les lèvres suspendues en une question muette à laquelle Elliot ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit seulement le temps, comme il aimait parfois le faire, de parcourir de ses yeux de glace les ombres sur les traits du visage de Leo, dessinées par les flammes qui se débattaient afin d'être toujours plus ardentes dans la cheminée.

Le blond sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa gorge lorsqu'il laissa son regard dériver sur les lèvres claires, légèrement entrouvertes, du plus jeune. Sans réfléchir à son geste, il leva sa main jusqu'à pouvoir les effleurer du pouce, désireux de sentir leur texture au lieu de se contenter de l'imaginer. Il voulait leur douceur contre sa peau, les sentir sur son visage et les adorer une nouvelle fois.

Ses doigts se placèrent alors sous le menton du brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'une once, curieux de savoir ce que son jeune maître pouvait bien lui vouloir pour le tirer de la magie des mots de Rousseau. Il finit néanmoins par perdre patience alors qu'il voyait le visage du benjamin des Nightray se rapprocher du sien.

« Elliot, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » l'interrogea-t-il soudainement, sans se départir de son calme apparent.

Surprit par cette question pour le moins inattendue, le blond perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa les côtes contre l'accoudoir. Il releva la tête en affichant une moue contrariée, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux en amande sous l'effet du choc. La scène fit naître un bref sourire sur le visage de Leo qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'effacer lorsque son ami le regarda à nouveau. Celui-ci hésita brièvement à s'énerver, mais son valet l'en dissuada en changeant simplement de position pour se placer face à son maître, les jambes croisées en tailleur et les bras soutenant le poids de son corps derrière lui, les lèvres courbées en une expression amusée.

Elliot soupira à nouveau. De toute façon, il était vain de tenter d'en vouloir au plus jeune, à plus forte raison lorsque c'était lui qui était en tort. Affichant alors un visage neutre, il fit une pichenette sur le nez du brun et n'en obtint, comme il l'avait pensé, aucune réaction.

« Il est minuit, Leo. C'est l'heure des cadeaux. »

Les lèvres de son serviteur formèrent un 'o' silencieux, tandis que le blond croisait les bras sur l'accoudoir pour y poser sa tête et rapprocher son visage de celui du petit valet.

« Certes, mais je n'ai rien pour toi, Elliot. J'ignorais que tu désirais quelque chose. »

Les traits du jeune Nightray trahirent son étonnement, ses paupières laissant entrevoir le bleu pur de ses yeux un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Puis il laissa échapper un rire, les fermant complètement, avant d'esquisser un sourire indulgent.

« -Tu es vraiment le pire des serviteurs, Leo. » murmura-t-il en se redressant dans le fauteuil « Tu dois anticiper les désirs de ton maître. »

« -Tu sais que je ne suis pas fait pour servir, Elliot. »

Le jeune Nightray secoua la tête d'un mouvement qui se voulait las, bien qu'il se sentait léger, dans le fond. Amusé. Apaisé. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi Leo. Ou bien que Leo l'avait choisi ? Les deux, sans doute, songea-t-il. S'il n'avait pas cherché à découvrir la vie et la passion qui se cachaient derrière les longs cheveux de l'orphelin, s'il n'avait pas tendu la main aussi bien pour lui faire entendre sa mélodie et la lui offrir ou lui demander de rester à ses côtés pour le servir, tous deux seraient certainement encore en train de s'attendre pour peut-être ne jamais se trouver. '_Si tu veux connaître quelqu'un, commence par trouver ce qui le met hors de lui'_ disait-on. C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait malgré eux, à cette époque. Il était possible que, sans le savoir, quelque chose les avait poussés à vouloir se découvrir pour finalement se lier.

Ils étaient les seuls à réellement se comprendre l'un et l'autre, et pourtant ils étaient complètement différents. C'était l'apparition et le renforcement progressif de ce lien qui avait amené Elliot à croire en l'existence de l'âme sœur. Après tout, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé s'il avait dit 'oui' lorsqu'on lui avait présenté une liste de serviteurs potentiels. Ils _devaient _se rencontrer, le blond en était intimement persuadé. Il ignorait ce qu'en pensait son ami, mais cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance, tant qu'il restait près de lui. Et il savait que ce serait toujours le cas, car ils étaient tous deux ce que l'autre avait tant cherché.

Elliot tendit la main pour la passer dans la frange du brun qui se laissa faire sans poser de questions, son maître faisait parfois des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas nécessairement. Quelquefois, c'était une impulsion qui témoignait d'un manque d'attention quelconque ou bien, moins rarement, d'un besoin de faire reconnaître la supposée supériorité que lui octroyait son rang. Leo ne protestait pas, du moins la plupart du temps. Pour lui, c'était une bonne chose. Le benjamin des Nightray exprimait ses sentiments pour deux, pour _eux deux_, et il n'avait donc pas besoin de le faire, ce qui le soulageait grandement. A l'opposé du blond, il n'était pas une personne expressive.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, ses cheveux ne cachaient plus les quelques émotions qui passaient sur son visage, et cela semblait apaiser son ami plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le soupçonner. Quelque part, Leo s'en sentait un peu fier. C'était lui qui faisait naître les plus beaux sourires sur le visage fin qui lui faisait face, c'était son image qu'il voyait à présent dans les yeux semblables au ciel d'un matin de givre, portes ouvertes sur l'esprit le plus chaleureux et le plus noble qui lui avait été donné de connaître.

L'index d'Elliot glissa sur la monture de ces lunettes rondes qui lui dévoraient le visage. Le blond regrettait d'avoir accepté de les lui offrir ce jour-là, mais cela semblait réellement important pour l'orphelin. C'était un vrai gâchis, pensait-il. Il voulait pouvoir admirer ce visage à chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit, il voulait voir les émotions y glisser, le coin de ses yeux se plisser lorsqu'il souriait avec cette sincérité qui était la sienne. Cette même franchise qui l'avait en premier lieu attiré chez ce garçon lors de leur rencontre, qui l'avait rendu si curieux qu'il était retourné plusieurs fois à l'orphelinat malgré la réticence de ses parents à cette idée.

Il finit par tirer légèrement sur ces maudites lunettes, effleurant le nez de leur porteur qui réagit aussi vite. Ce fut sans grande surprise qu'Elliot dégagea sa main de celle de son valet qui l'avait brusquement empoignée. Evidemment, si les lui faire retirer était aussi facile, le blond n'aurait plus permit à son serviteur de les porter depuis longtemps. Il était pourtant déjà parvenu à lui faire couper ses cheveux sans effusion de sang, il devait bien exister un moyen pour qu'il abdique aussi pour les lunettes...

« Leo, je sais ce que je voudrais pour Noël. »

Il put voir les sourcils du brun se lever tandis qu'il ramenait contre lui sa main toujours suspendue dans un geste défensif. Le plus jeune sembla se détendre, et Elliot comprit qu'il venait tout juste d'éviter une démonstration de l'effrayante colère de son ami.

« Je vais te le dire mais viens près de moi, Leo. N'en as-tu pas assez de rester par terre ? »

Il tendit à nouveau la main en ce qui sonnait davantage comme un ordre plutôt qu'une véritable invitation, et Leo la prit sans ajouter un mot, bien qu'il n'en pensa pas moins.

« Et que veux-tu ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un caprice, Elliot. »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils à l'entente du mot 'caprice', et intima au plus jeune de respecter la place qui était la sienne, comme il le faisait toujours lorsque Leo disait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Et, comme à l'accoutumée, celui-ci lui rétorqua que c'était son rôle de serviteur de garder son maître dans le droit chemin.

Cette discussion, ils l'avaient bien eue un millier de fois. Le jeune duc finissait toujours par admettre silencieusement que son ami avait raison, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Reconnaissant de cette insolente honnêteté qui le caractérisait si bien, malgré qu'elle soit aussi la raison pour laquelle sa famille ne parvenait pas à accepter celui qu'ils ne voyaient que comme un roturier. A l'exception de Gilbert et de Vincent. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient eux aussi été des orphelins ? Quoiqu'il puisse bien en être, ils seraient un jour tous bien forcés de reconnaître que, pour le benjamin de la famille, Leo était quelqu'un de vraiment spécial. Il ne laisserait personne interférer entre eux, tenter de briser ce lien qui les relierait même au-delà des ténèbres et de la fin.

Le plus jeune ne l'avait jamais clairement exprimé, mais pour lui les choses étaient aussi claires qu'elles l'étaient pour son maître. Il l'avait juré, et il s'y tiendrait jusqu'au bout, il tuerait n'importe qui tentant de faire du mal à l'héritier des Nightray, même si cette personne devait être lui-même. Il irait jusqu'à l'impossible pour protéger ce garçon, cette âme qui lui avait un jour tendu la main comme elle le faisait encore aujourd'hui.

Il ne la lâcha qu'une fois installé sur l'accoudoir, le blond s'asseyant correctement dans le fauteuil avant de parcourir à nouveau du regard le visage du plus jeune. Il y eût un moment de silence durant lequel les deux garçons semblaient être perdus dans un autre monde, dans une dimension n'appartenant qu'à eux. L'air de la bibliothèque leur devint aussi doux et chaud qu'une étreinte maternelle, ou peut-être était-ce autre chose ? Leo se le demanda. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas, il aimait en profiter. Ce sentiment d'exister, d'être à sa place, qui s'insinuait lentement dans ses veines pour envahir tout son corps comme son cœur d'une agréable chaleur lorsqu'il laissait le regard de son maître le pénétrer jusqu'à effleurer son âme. Elliot semblait voir à travers son être, comme lui devinait ses moindres pensées.

C'était dans ce monde-là qu'ils passèrent plusieurs minutes sans se soucier du reste, veillés par les hautes flammes de l'imposante cheminée et bercés par le tic-tac d'une horloge presque centenaire.

Ce fut le sourire nostalgique du blond qui brisa cette bulle intime qui s'était formé autour d'eux. Ses doigts retournèrent jouer avec les mèches sombres, appréciant leur douceur et leur tiédeur, comparables à celles contenues dans la voix d'Elliot lorsqu'il s'exprima en un souffle :

« Voir tes yeux, Leo. C'est tout ce que je veux. »

Sa main se posa sur la joue du brun dont, il pouvait maintenant le voir, les sourcils s'étaient haussés. Il approcha son visage de celui du valet, un voile de passion infinie recouvrant le bleu glacial de ses iris qui cherchaient le moindre signe d'approbation dans les traits de son ami. Ses doigts se saisirent délicatement des branches de ces si indésirables lunettes, sans pour autant chercher à les retirer.

« Laisse-moi les voir pour ce soir. »

Leo pouvait sentir l'humidité et la chaleur du souffle de son maître contre ses lèvres. Le si fier et noble Elliot qui rechignait d'ordinaire à laisser qui que ce soit lire ses émotions et ses sentiments avait décidé, en cette nuit de Noël, de faire tomber le masque. Il n'y avait non plus dans cette pièce un serviteur et l'héritier d'une grande famille ducale, mais deux garçons encore à quelques années de la fin de l'adolescence. Le benjamin des Nightray avait fêté ses dix-huit ans le huit août dernier, et il avait été accordé que ce jour-là serait aussi l'anniversaire de Leo lorsqu'il avait fait savoir au blond qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à la date du sien.

Il posa sa propre main sur celle dont la chaleur parcourait sa joue et marqua un temps d'hésitation, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel de sa part. Il avait normalement la réflexion aussi vive que son esprit, mais Elliot se départait si rarement de ce titre qui lui collait au corps qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir refuser. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il avait accepté, peu de temps auparavant, de voir ce monde qu'il avait tant fuit grâce à ses longs cheveux et à son caractère irascible. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était la main tendue d'Elliot qui lui était venue en aide. Alors, oui, peut-être pouvait-il retirer ces lunettes qui protégeaient ce qui l'entourait de ce regard qu'il ne supportait pas. Il n'aimait pas ses yeux. Et il ne pouvait que mal interpréter la surprise sur le visage de ceux qui avaient pu les voir. Après tout, personne ne pouvait apprécier leur couleur si insolite et les étranges éclats dorés qui s'y noyaient, ceux que sa mère désignait comme les reflets des âmes des défunts qui les entouraient.

Etait-ce seulement possible que l'enfant qu'il était alors puisse accepter de les considérer comme un lointain miroir de l'au-delà ? Il en avait été en tout cas incapable jusqu'ici. Cependant, se dit-il, Elliot était sans doute celui qui l'aiderait à se voir autrement, comme il n'avait eu de cesse de le faire depuis leur rencontre…

« Tu sais pourtant que je ne les aime pas. »

Malgré sa réticence, le brun faisait de son mieux pour rester impassible, et il pu en lire la satisfaction sur les traits du Nightray. Il finit par accepter, pas entièrement à contrecœur. Après tout, ils n'étaient que tous les deux, même si son maître était à la fois la seule personne à laquelle il acceptait de dévoiler son regard, et la dernière à qui il voulait l'imposer.

Il finit par afficher un petit sourire et pencha légèrement la tête en avant pour faciliter le retrait des indésirables lunettes.

« Mais s'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir, Elliot… »

Les traits de ce dernier se muèrent en une expression tendre, et il retira les branches avec douceur, tâchant de ne pas tirer les fins cheveux de son ami. Une fois les verres échoués dans les coussins derrière lui, Elliot se tourna à nouveau vers son valet et, estimant qu'il avait suffisamment patienté, laissa l'océan de glace de ses yeux tomber dans les pupilles sombres parsemées de particules dorées. Un regard si envoûtant qu'on le jugerait venu d'un autre monde, songea le jeune héritier. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser, à tel point qu'il était presque effrayé de finir par se perdre dans leurs séduisantes ténèbres.

Pour le moment, il voulait s'y plonger, et peu importe s'il ne parvenait pas à en ressortir. Leo ne le laisserait sans doute pas s'y noyer et saurait le ramener aux frontières de la conscience.

Ses doigts se glissèrent dans la lourde chevelure, rapprochant leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se heurtent, mêlant les courants d'une énergie vitale propre à tout un chacun. Un murmure, pour ne pas briser le charme, fit vibrer l'air sur leurs lèvres.

« -Tu es magnifique, Leo.

-Joyeux Noël, Elliot. »

Le Nightray effaça les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, retrouvant une chaleur moite qui avait commencé à lui manquer ces derniers temps. Les moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver seuls tous les deux se faisaient rares, et Elliot comptait bien en profiter.

Ses paupières se fermèrent malgré lui, son corps répondant à un besoin familier de sentir la délicieuse douceur de cet échange se faufiler sous sa peau. Leo en fit bientôt autant en sentant les doigts de son maître glisser sur son menton. Tous deux se laissèrent emporter dans un cocon tiède et réconfortant où seuls subsistaient la présence de l'autre et la soyeuse chaleur de leurs lèvres qui glissaient contre leurs semblables, se caressant avec la sensualité d'un amour adolescent et la sincérité propre à leur innocence.

Le crépitement réconfortant du feu et les craquements des hautes bibliothèques parvenaient à leurs oreilles sans qu'ils n'y fassent réellement attention. L'odeur des livres, des pages jaunies par le temps s'était complètement effacée au profit de celle de l'autre, enivrant leur être comme un alcool puissant dans lequel on ne souhaitait rien d'autre que tremper le bout de ses lèvres pour en expérimenter encore et encore la délicieuse brûlure.

L'instigateur du baiser fut le premier à le briser, mu par le désir de sentir son ami plus près de lui, sentir la chaleur de son corps se fondre dans la sienne et apprécier la finesse des lignes de ce visage à présent découvert.

Elliot attira à lui le corps de Leo en un ordre muet, et ce dernier suivit son mouvement pour venir s'installer au-dessus de lui, reposant sur les longues jambes de son maître. Il éprouva l'envie de plonger ses lèvres dans le cou à la peau si pâle qu'elle en paraissait plus fine qu'une page d'un des nombreux ouvrages les entourant, mais y résista devant le regard fasciné du jeune héritier qui semblait irrémédiablement attiré par cette malédiction qu'était ses yeux.

Leo aurait voulu ne pas le laisser faire, empêcher son maître de s'attacher à pareille abomination, retenir son ami de sombrer dans ces ténèbres qui avaient fait fuir tant de monde. Ce qui l'en dissuada fut la vivace étincelle qu'il décelait au cœur des iris du futur duc, reflet de la vie, de la force et du désir qui l'habitaient. L'orphelin se sentit soudainement plus fier que jamais d'être le valet de ce garçon, si cela était réellement possible. Il savait qu'il avait devant lui la personne qui avait le pouvoir de faire changer les choses, de faire avancer le monde, comme il l'avait fait avec lui.

Ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles de son aîné sans que le lien entre leurs deux regards ne se rompe. Il sentit l'humidité de sa bouche contre la sienne, la suavité de la peau de porcelaine sous ses phalanges tandis qu'il déboutonnait sans empressement le haut de la chemise du blond, le nœud ayant déjà quitté l'habit plus tôt dans l'après-midi car trop inconfortable pendant la lecture.

Elliot sentit un long frisson prendre naissance sur ses cuisses pour remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale au contact des doigts frais de son serviteur qui glissaient sur ses épaules dénudées, ce qui n'échappa pas à Leo qu'il sentit sourire narquoisement contre ses lèvres. Le jeune noble fronça les sourcils en signe de désapprobation, et vint taquiner du bout de sa langue l'entrée de la bouche chaude de son ami qui l'accueillit avec une sensualité insoupçonnée contre la sienne.

Les mains du Nightray ne restèrent pas inactives, caressant les flancs de son serviteur en des gestes à la fois possessifs et tendres. Il savait qu'il en voulait davantage, et commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à soutenir le regard sombre qui le transperçait, qui semblait étreindre jusqu'à son âme, au fur et à mesure que le brun continuait de faire descendre ses habits le long de ses bras fins. Il pouvait presque voir la pulpe de ses doigts courir sur sa peau, dessiner d'étranges signes certainement sans aucun sens, imprimant leur empreinte dans sa chair et dans son esprit.

Les émotions qui traversaient son corps finirent par lui sembler bien trop puissantes pour être supportables, et ses yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'un sursaut l'agita en réponse à une caresse un peu plus appuyée que les autres. Un faible son, semblable au miaulement étouffé d'un chaton nouveau-né, parvint à ses oreilles et il se demanda brièvement s'il provenait de sa propre gorge. Ses iris se dévoilèrent alors juste à temps pour voir celles de Leo se recouvrir de ses longs cils noirs, juste avant qu'il ne se détache de son maître, les joues rosies par le désir. Le brun essuya du revers de la manche de son habit le mince filet de salive qui s'était échoué sur son menton et regarda son aîné, peu certain de ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent.

Elliot prit à nouveau le temps de se perdre au milieu des fragments d'or illuminant les ténèbres abyssales qui régnaient dans les yeux de l'orphelin, encore inconscient du trouble qui animait son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'une main qui n'était pas la sienne se pose sur sa poitrine exposée aux regards. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait que le sien, celui pour lequel il se donnerait volontiers corps et âme.

Leo prit soin d'apprendre à nouveau chaque détail qui ornait la peau laiteuse de son maître, appréciant chaque imperfection, chaque grain de beauté comme une inestimable enluminure décorant la couverture du plus beau des chefs-d'œuvre littéraire. Un magnifique ouvrage que le garçon pouvait lire avec aisance, le comprenant mieux qu'aucun interprète ou traducteur ne le pourrait jamais. Et, en ce moment, ce qu'il déchiffrait dans l'attitude du jeune Nightray l'effrayait autant que cela l'attirait.

Elliot le voulait, véritablement, profondément. Et il en allait de même pour lui. Ils avaient tous deux conscience de cette envie de l'autre qu'ils éprouvaient, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils y étaient confrontés. Mais ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça. Peu importe combien ils le voulaient, combien leurs corps désiraient exprimer le lien qui unissait déjà leurs âmes, il était encore trop tôt. Peut-être étaient-ils simplement trop jeunes, mais il semblait à Elliot que ce serait comme s'approcher du feu et s'y faire engloutir avant même de se brûler. Il ignorait ce qu'en pensait son valet, mais sa retenue lui prouvait au moins qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et ce même le moment venu.

Leo comprit rapidement que ce moment ne signifierait pas ce soir et quelque chose en lui, une sorte d'appréhension, s'en trouva apaisé. Il plaça ses bras autour du cou du blond pour enfin pouvoir y plonger son visage. L'odeur de jasmin dont les huiles essentielles étaient ajoutées au bain du jeune maître le matin flottant sur la peau pâle et se mêlant suavement à la lavande qui parfumait ses vêtements, rehaussée par la vivacité du parfum naturel du garçon, lui sembla se faufiler dans chaque pore de sa peau pour mieux le déposséder de sa raison que le contact du corps de l'adolescent contre lui avait déjà entamée.

Elliot sentit ses joues se réchauffer lorsque les lèvres de son cadet commencèrent à papillonner dans son cou, chaudes et paresseuses, accompagnées par un souffle profond au rythme envoûtant. Il sentait contre son torse les mouvements de la cage thoracique du brun, lui prodiguant d'étranges caresses bien trop légères. Une teinte rouge vint colorer le bout de ses oreilles lorsque Leo se resserra contre lui dans un soupir, pressant ses hanches contre celles de son jeune maître qui se sentit imperceptiblement reculer les siennes à ce contact inattendu.

« -Leo, tu-…

-Je sais. Toi aussi, Elliot. »

Oui, lui aussi avait senti ses reins le picoter doucement avant de s'enflammer lorsque les doigts de son serviteur avaient commencé à le débarrasser de sa chemise. Ils étaient tous deux victimes de leurs émotions, l'excitation ayant gagné leurs corps en quelques caresses qui se voulaient, sinon désireuses, initialement innocentes. Elliot soupira, sachant qu'il pouvait encore arrêter tout cela avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent face à une trop grande frustration.

Avec douceur mais tout en conservant une certaine fermeté due à son autorité dans ses gestes, il referma ses mains sur les épaules de son valet et le détacha de lui sans brusquerie afin de ne pas briser la magie qui gravitait autour d'eux. Il déposa deux baisers légers sur ces yeux qu'il aimait tant avant de prendre à nouveau les lèvres du brun dans un baiser chaste, mais amoureux. Lent, mais empli d'une ardeur refoulée.

« On devrait s'arrêter là, Leo. » murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Ce dernier acquiesça avec un sourire en coin à la vue de celui, soulagé, de son aîné.

« -Tu as encore peur, n'est-ce pas Elliot ?

-Je… Je ne te permets pas, Leo ! »

Le blond s'était redressé vivement dans le fauteuil, l'irritation ayant déjà envahi son visage pour prendre la place des rougeurs qui y régnaient un instant plus tôt. Et Leo se mit à rire, de ce rire qui ne résonnait que trop rarement dans la maison des Nightray. D'ordinaire, il lui aurait sorti l'une de ses fameuses répliques insolentes sur son rôle de serviteur mais, ce soir, il se sentait d'humeur inhabituellement légère, comme ce jour où il avait tendu la main à son maître pour accepter la proposition qu'il lui avait faite. Celle qui avait changé sa vie. Celle de devenir son valet.

Leo caressa les lèvres entrouvertes par la surprise de l'héritier du pouce et en embrassa la commissure avant de descendre du fauteuil pour récupérer le livre dans lequel son ami était plongé un peu plus tôt.

« Et si nous poursuivions nos lectures ? » Un sourire sur les lèvres, il reprit place sur le siège aux côtés d'Elliot qui prit la peine de se décaler, et ouvrit l'ouvrage pour le poser sur leurs genoux à la page marquée par le blond.

Celui-ci soupira de dépit face au caractère bipolaire de son serviteur et, sans crier gare, l'attira contre lui pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

« La ferme. » marmonna-t-il avant même que son cadet n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche « Tu es léger, et ce sera plus simple. »

Leo se contenta de sourire, amusé, et se cala contre le buste de son maître pour commencer à se plonger dans la lecture du dernier volume du Chevalier Saint. Evidemment, il l'avait déjà terminé lorsqu'Elliot avait eu le dos tourné, mais choisit de profiter d'un moment aussi intime qu'un lointain voyage de l'esprit avec lui plutôt que seul, au moins pour ce soir.

Ce fut ainsi que, à peine deux heures plus tard, ils s'endormaient bercés par le tic-tac de l'horloge et veillés par les flammes persistantes de la cheminée, les longues mèches brunes du cadet s'échouant sur l'épaule nue du jeune Nightray tandis que sa tête venait se loger dans le creux du cou découvert où régnait cette odeur si particulière qui l'envelopperait jusqu'à son réveil.

La première chose que vit Elliot en sortant du monde des songes fut les yeux de Leo qui l'observaient tandis que sa main jouait avec ses épis blonds. Le feu avait fini par mourir, tout comme la nuit qui avait laissé place au petit matin. Dehors, une corneille secouait ses ailes pour les débarrasser de la neige qui était venu s'y déposer pendant son sommeil.

Absorbé par l'image de ses doigts disparaissant dans la chevelure claire, le brun ne remarqua pas immédiatement le réveil de son maître, et celui-ci en profita pour contempler un peu plus longtemps ce magnifique regard qui lui rappelait l'envoûtante profondeur une nuit sans lune, parsemée d'une multitude de lointaines étoiles dorées. Puis, ne résistant pas à l'impulsion qui s'empara de lui, il glissa sa main sur la joue blanche de l'orphelin qui lui accorda enfin un regard et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres fraîches qu'il sentit se retrousser en un petit sourire mutin.

« Bonjour, Elliot. As-tu bien dormi ? »

L'héritier s'apprêtait à répondre quand le son de l'ouverture des lourdes portes de la bibliothèque résonna dans la salle, les faisant sursauter. Elliot retint un juron entre ses dents pendant que Leo, plus réactif, remettait déjà en ordre l'habit de son maître après être descendu du fauteuil. A peine eut-il terminé d'arranger le nœud qu'arrivait Gilbert, talonné par son petit frère, manifestement à leur recherche. Le jeune valet s'empressa de remettre ses lunettes sous le regard surpris des nouveaux arrivants.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez passé la nuit ici ? » s'inquiéta l'aîné avant de se passer la main sur le visage de dépit en jugeant du nombre approximatif de livres qui entourait les deux plus jeunes. « Bien, quoiqu'il en soit… » Il remit en place ses cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de son catogan dans sa traversée du manoir pour retrouver les deux garçons.

Gilbert leur expliqua qu'une partie de la famille Vessalius, pour ne pas tout simplement citer Oz, sa sœur et son oncle, avaient décidé de venir fêter Noël avec eux lorsqu'Oscar avait appris que le benjamin et les deux frères avaient été laissés seuls pour ces quelques jours qui se devaient d'être fêtés en famille, selon lui. En effet, Oscar Vessalius s'était toujours considéré comme un membre à part entière de la famille de Gilbert et Vincent depuis que le premier était entré au service de l'héritier des Vessalius, une vingtaine d'années auparavant. A l'époque, l'enfant s'était retrouvé devant leur manoir par détresse, recherchant désespérément son petit frère. Son adoption par les Nightray n'avait cependant rien changé dans sa relation avec Oz et le reste de sa famille.

C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle Elliot ne put pas prendre le temps de se prélasser dans sa baignoire ce matin-là. Après une rapide toilette, il se laissait désormais aider par Leo pour se vêtir plus proprement de ses habits de fête, et surtout pour parvenir à faire quelque chose de ses éternels épis. Lorsque ce fut fait, il attrapa le bras de son ami pour l'attirer à lui et, retirant avec irritation ces indésirables lunettes, l'entraîna dans un long baiser possessif, passionné, inattendu.

Une nouvelle fois, Elliot s'abandonna dans le regard du brun tandis que ses lèvres n'avaient de cesse de caresser, d'embrasser, de chérir leurs jumelles dans une danse lascive à laquelle aucun d'eux ne désirait mettre fin. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, haletants, ce ne fut que pour quelques instants durant lesquels, front contre front, les mèches sombres se mélangeant aux autres plus claires, le Nightray laissait l'intense regard du jeune valet le mettre à nu. Il se sentait impudique, mais tellement prêt à tout pour pouvoir contempler un peu plus ce fascinant rideau fait d'ombre et de lumières qui s'ouvrait sur l'esprit énigmatique et fascinant de l'orphelin.

Une main remontant dans la nuque de son serviteur, Elliot songea que là, à ce moment précis, il se sentait peut-être prêt à faire un nouveau pas en avant dans leur relation jusque-là surtout construite d'innocence et de pureté. Il allait émettre ses pensées à voix haute, mais fut arrêté par une douloureuse pichenette sur le nez que lui donna un Leo aux traits réprobateurs. Surprit, le blond recula de quelques pas en protégeant la zone agressée de sa main.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, Elliot. Mais on nous attend, ce ne serait pas sage. »

L'héritier fronça les sourcils et soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux qui, de toute façon, n'allaient pas rester ordonnés bien longtemps malgré tous les soins du monde. Légèrement irrité, il suivit Leo qui se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre, sans pour autant l'ouvrir.

« Eh bien, Leo ? »

Pour toute réponse, le brun tendit la main en lui adressant un regard sombre, la tête légèrement inclinée comme s'il tentait encore de se cacher derrière ses cheveux.

« Mes lunettes, Elliot. Je ne t'accompagnerai pas sans elles. »

Le blond fit la moue, la même qu'il réservait à sa sœur aînée lorsqu'elle chassait le jeune valet sous prétexte qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur le dit serviteur. Il finit par les lui tendre de sa main gantée, un peu à contrecœur, et passa la porte que Leo lui ouvrit sitôt son regard à nouveau dissimulé. Il s'arrêta néanmoins dès qu'il en eût passé le pas, un sourire d'adolescent sur le visage.

« Je te les ai rendues mais, désormais, dès que l'on sera seuls, tu devras les retirer. » Puis il ponctua : « C'est un ordre, Leo. »

« Quel complexe de supériorité tu peux avoir, Elliot. »

Et ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir, se séparant au rez-de-chaussée pour que le cadet puisse lui aussi aller se changer.

Ils se retrouveraient un plus tard autour de la table, à nouveau serviteur et maître liés par une inébranlable amitié qui serait à nouveau louée par Oz comme un précieux trésor, sans savoir que ses deux amis n'auraient de pensées que pour les yeux de l'autre. Et lorsqu'il prendrait place sur la chaise que Leo tirerait pour lui, Elliot sourira au souvenir de ce magnifique regard qui lui avait été accordé pour Noël.

_**Fin**_


End file.
